


Birthday Surprises

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Nino and Chloe are there for like 2 seconds, Birthday, F/M, Genderfluid Marinette, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Adrien plans a couple surprises for Marinette's birthday.





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadySerendipitous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/gifts).



> Happy birthday Muse!!!! I love you a lot! <3 I hope you enjoy this!

Chat Noir’s tail curls in anticipation, as he watches from Marinette’s bed. He sees her start to move- stretching as she  _finally_  gets up from her computer chair, where she’d sat hunched over for hours. He moves away from the edge, briefly checks to make sure the hatch in her ceiling is closed up tight, and then readies his pounce.

The moment Marinette comes into his line of sight, he moves forward, enveloping her in his arms and dropping his transformation entirely as he plants a kiss on her forehead and proceeds to smile against her lips.

Marinette, taken by surprise, but only for a moment, squeals lightly and steadies herself by gripping his shoulders. “Adrien!” she scolds, and brings a hand up to flick his nose. “I thought we agreed you would come in through the bakery, like a normal person.”

“You agreed to it, I had my fingers crossed behind my back,” he tells her, sounding proud. He grabs her hand before she can flick him, and brushes his lips over her knuckles.

“You’re such a child,” she sighs, a smile on her face giving way to her fondness. “Are you staying the night tonight?” As she asks, she looks up at him, and takes both of his hands in her own.

“Of course I am! What kind of boyfriend would I be if I left my girlfriend‘s-” Marinette makes a face at that, and he immediately changes his wording. “If I left my  _partner’s_  birthday party before midnight? A sorry excuse for one, that’s what kind.”

Marinette snorts at that, and gives his hands a squeeze. “Oh, please, like you could ever be less than an all-around amazing boyfriend.”

“High praise, coming from a spectacular human being such as yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, enough flattery,” they began, narrowing their eyes and smirking. “What’d you bring me?” They try looking around Adrien, but he only smiles.

“Nice try, but I left your gift on the balcony precisely because I know you would've tried to get your hands on it early. You may have outsmarted me the past three years, but this time I’ll-” His words are cut off by Marinette’s hand shoving- with care- against his face. They make him topple backwards onto their bed, and grin victoriously.

“Nice try,” they echo, crossing their arms over their chest, their legs pinning Adrien down.

“Hey, that was a dirty move and you know it,” he whines, face pulling into a pout for all of three seconds before a smile breaks back through.

“Yeah, well, boasting is pretty dirty too, you showboater.” Leaning down, they give him a quick kiss before haphazardly jumping to their feet- ignoring Adrien’s protests as they step on his chest- and climb out onto the balcony.

Immediately, a small chorus of “Happy Birthday!” sounds, and Alya, Chloe, and Nino are all there, costumed up and pulling them into a hug. Adrien pops his head out of the hatch.

“Bet you weren’t expecting that, huh?” he asks, looking up at the surprise on their face. “Fu finally gave them permission to hold onto their miraculous!”

“Or, well, he gave us permission a few days ago,” Alya comments when the hug finally breaks apart.

“Adrien thought it’d be a nice surprise for you, and we all agreed.” Nino winks at them and detransforms to stick his hands in his pockets.

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Yeah, so you’d better be surprised, Dupain-Cheng,” she says, the bite in her words long gone.

“I am- I mean, god, you guys, this is so exciting! We’ve been looking forward to having permanent partners for years, and now it’s finally happening, this is great!” they exclaimed, hands flying with each word. “But, really, you three need to enter through the bakery, my hatch is not the front door.”

“Aw, come on, Mari, you let Adrien in,” Alya points out, eyeing Adrien’s head poking out from the hatch.

“That’s cause I’m her favorite and also I snuck in like a good bad boy does,” he says, and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Stop that.” Marinette pushes him back inside with their foot, snorting at the sounds of complaint that come from him. “He did sneak in though, and my parents actually know his identity, so he can get away with it. I’ll come meet you guys downstairs, ‘kay?”

Their friends all agree and leave, Alya helping Nino down since he’d already dropped his transformation.

“Kitty?” Marinette calls out, walking over to their small balcony swing. Adrien pops up again, but this time climbs all the way out and walks over to them. “Thanks for the surprise.”

“Of course, my doodlebug. Anything to get a smile from you,” he says, calling them a nickname he’d been able to come up with after finding out their identity. “But of course, that’s not the only thing I got you.”

Marinette’s eyes shot to his. “What? Really? Then what else-” Their words trail off as their eyes follow his, as he sinks to one knee before them.

There was a small quiver in his voice as he said, “I know we’re barely out of school, and that we still have a lot going on, what with my father still hiding out there, but... I love you more than anything else in the world. So... Marinette Dupain-Cheng... would you marry me?”

Finally, their eyes move down to the small box in his hands, opened to reveal a sapphire-embedded ring, one diamond in the center. They can barely see it through the tears that start to pour down their face, but they don’t have to, because it was never about the ring.

“Yes,” they manage to say, although it comes out as a whisper. They swallow their heart back down to their chest before, in a stronger voice, they say,  “Adrien Agreste, I will marry you.”

Adrien rises to his feet, and with shaking hands, he slides the ring onto Marinette’s finger, holding their hand in his with all the care and love in the world. They stay like that, for a moment, before Marinette can’t stand it anymore and pulls his face down to their own, releasing their whirlwind of emotions into the passion of their kiss. There’s a salty quality to the kiss, the fault of both of their tears, but that only strengthens their resolves.

“I love you,” they say, breaking away for only a second.

“I love you, too,” he tells her, and pulls her back in.

(Marinette is late to her own party. But when she comes down, everyone instantly sees the ring on her finger, and the energy of the room grows tenfold.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!!


End file.
